1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a corner sleeve with a hammock-like cushioning structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to an open-ended cushioning structure pre-formed at a bent end corner of an air-column corner sleeve, the present invention involving an enclosing film which is provided at the bent end corner of the corner sleeve and in which an object to be packed can be supported as in a hammock.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display televisions (LCD TVs) and like objects which must be properly packed for shipment have increased so much in size that they cause inconveniences in handling and installation. Therefore, even if they are packed, such objects are subject to wear or damage, especially at the corners, should they be impacted during transportation. In view of this, sleeve-like air-column bags were developed which can be mounted around the end corners of an object to be packed, such as an LCD TV, so as for the inflated air columns to enclose the end corners for cushioning.
However, as the air columns have a bent configuration corresponding in position to the edges of an end corner of an object to be packed, the bent portions of the air columns can easily break. In addition, the air columns of the aforesaid air-column bags or sleeves, which are generally made of polyethylene (PE), are likely to be punctured by the sharp end corners of the objects to be packed, and once punctured, the air columns will leak and eventually lose their cushioning effect.
Moreover, after an object to be packed is placed in an air-column bag, the gap between the bottom of the object and the inner wall of the bottom of the air-column bag will be reduced, if not closed, due to the weight of the object. Hence, if the bottom of the air-column bag hits the ground, there will be insufficient cushioning space, if at all, between the bottom of the object and the inner wall of the bottom of the air-column bag. The impact force generated by the bottom of the air-column bag hitting the ground will be transmitted directly to the bottom of the packed object and cause damage to the object.